Desk Duty
by Bvv31389
Summary: Traduction. Le travail d’une bibliothécaire n’est jamais terminé… spécialement pas à Poudlard… et spécialement quand une certaine Grande Inquisitrice aux allures de crapaud fouine partout.


**N/T** : Yay! Une autre traduction! Elle a prit un peu de temps, celle-la... mais, que voulez-vous, des fois c'est plus facile, des fois c'est plus difficile. J'ai été tenté d'abandonner une ou deux fois, mais à chaque fois je regardais dans mes stats... je suis sur la author alert watch list de neuf personnes! J'y crois toujours pas! Merci merci merci à tout le monde! J'vous adore tous! Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que ignifuge veut dire (pas de honte à avoir, je le savais pas moi-même avant de traduire flame-retardant) ça veut dire que ça résiste aux flammes.

**Disclaimer** : JKR vit en Angleterre. Mosylu vit aux États-Unis. Je vis au Canada.Pouvez-vous vraiment nous confondre?

* * *

Il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une bibliothèque totalement tranquille, pensa tendrement Madame Pince.

Elle menaça du regard tous les étudiants. Dommage qu'ils soient là.

Les jumeaux Weasley entrèrent, parlant très fort. Elle leur lança un regard mortel, et ils se turent. Mais l'instant d'après, ils commencèrent à parler avec des murmures exagérés, avançant sur la pointe des pieds avec une précaution extrême jusqu'à la section Affaires.

Elle soupira. Quelques fois on devait seulement endurer, et ramasser les débris après. Tout de même, elle prit bien soin de se promener près de la section Affaires pour les laisser savoir qu'elle gardait un oeil sur eux. Ils lui donnèrent d'énormes sourires innocents.

De retour à son bureau, il y avait une pile de livres, attendant d'être charmés et catégorisés avant qu'elle les place sur les étagères. Elle se mit à la tâche, murmurant des bienvenus à ses nouvelles charges.

Une étudiante approcha. "Madame Pince?"

Elle leva le regard. "Oui?"

"Je ne peux pas trouver le _Livre Invisible de l'Invisibilité."_

"As-tu regardé le catalogue de cartes?"

"Oui, il dit qu'il est sur l'étagère. Mais je ne pouvais pas le trouver. Je crois que le catalogue à tort."

Madam Pince fronça les sourcils. Son catalogue n'avait jamais tort. Chaque carte était enchantée pour changer de couleur, dépendant si le livre à lequel elle correspondait était emprunté, hors de l'étagère mais dans la bibliothèque, ou sur l'étagère. Elle vérifiait régulièrement l'enchantement elle-même.

Elle dit, "Tu n'as pas vu le _Livre Invisible de l'Invisibilité_ sur l'étagère."

"Non," dit la fille.

"Tu n'as pas… _vu_ le livre."

"Non."

"Qui est, en fait, invisible."

Il y eut un moment de silence. Les lèvres de l'étudiante bougèrent. Puis elle dit, "Oh."

Alors qu'elle retournait à la section d'Invisibilité, Madame Pince retourna à ses livres. Vraiment, pensa-t-elle de façon irritable, qu'est-ce qu'ils enseignaient aux étudiants de nos jours?

Il y eut un bref cri qui se fit abruptement couper venant de la Réserve.

Madame Pince finit d'enchanter la nouvelle copie de _Potions pour usages Quotidiens _pour qu'il se ferme avec force si quelqu'un l'ouvrait lorsqu'il était en retard, et le mit de côté. Elle de se dépêcha pas de se rendre à la Réserve. Il n'y avait rien là-dedans qui ferait vraiment du mal à un étudiant.

Bien. Rien qui les tuerait, en tout cas.

En tant que tel.

La Réserve paraissait vide. Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches et regarda autour d'elle. "Allez, maintenant," dit-elle. "Lequel d'entre vous était-ce?"

Un grimoire lourdement enchaîné remua de façon coupable.

"C'est ce que je croyais." Elle le descendit, l'ouvrit, et étudia l'image sur la première page. Elle cliqua sa langue. Premières années. Ils ne la croyaient jamais à propos de la Réserve jusqu'à ce qu'ils en fassent l'expérience eux-mêmes. C'était la mauvaise chance de ce garçon qu'il ait prit un vieux tome grincheux.

Et un qui avait faim.

"Laisse le sortir," lui dit-elle.

Les couvertures se tortillèrent dans ses mains, protestant.

"Laisse le sortir. Il n'est pas bon pour toi de toute façon. Tous ce gras va tâcher ton parchemin."

Rien ne se passa.

"Est-ce que tu veux être sarclé?"

La couverture se contracta, et un petit Serdaigle grassouillet se fit catapulter des pages, culbutant encore et encore avant de s'arrêter mi-chemin dans l'allée. Il resta là un moment, haletant comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Puis il roula sur son dos et la regarda.

Elle le fixa du regard. "Appris notre leçon, pas vrai?"

"Oui, m'dame," souffla-t-il.

"On se sent un peu malade, n'est-ce pas?"

"_Oui_, m'dame."

"Si tu vomis ici tu ne mettras plus jamais les pieds dans ma bibliothèque." Elle fit un mouvement de la tête. "Dehors."

Il se leva avec un équilibre précaire et s'en alla en vacillant, se cognant contre des chaises et des tables en chemin.

"Quant à toi," dit-elle au grimoire. "Je t'ai nourri ce matin seulement. Si ça continue, il n'y aura plus de place pour toi sur l'étagère. Et tu sais ce que ça signifie."

Il courba sa couverture.

"_Stockage_."

Convenablement effrayé, le grimoire se tint docilement alors qu'elle le ré-enchaîna.

Retournant à son bureau, elle y trouva le membre de la faculté qu'elle aimait le moins, tendant la main vers un tiroir.

"Je crois," dit Madame Pince sur un ton qui laissait échapper des glaçons, "que ceci est _mon_ bureau."

Ombrage sursauta, puis essaya de recouvrer sa contenance en disant, "Irma. Vous voilà _enfin_. Vous savez, ma chère, ce n'est pas vraiment la meilleure idée de laisser le bureau de référence sans surveillance."

"Je vais certainement prendre en compte votre opinion. Dolores ma chère."

Les deux femmes se donnèrent de doux sourire, de la façon que les femmes font lorsqu'elles veulent que les autres femmes sachent à quel point elles les haïssent.

"Je me demandais si vous pouviez m'aider," dit Ombrage. "J'ai besoin d'information."

"C'est une bibliothèque," dit Madame Pince. "Je crois pouvoir affirmer que vous êtes venu au bon endroit."

Ombrage rit nerveusement, et Madame Pince eut la chair de poule. Petit ver dérangeant. Quelqu'un devrait vraiment lui dire qu'elle était trop vieille pour les rubans comme celui qu'elle portait.

"En fait, c'est le fond du problème," dit l'autre femme. "Je suis sûre que vous avez des registres de quels étudiants ont emprunté quels livres. Passé aussi bien que présent."

Madame Pince la regarda de façon suspicieuse. Elle avait une bonne idée de la direction dans laquelle tout ceci se dirigeait. "Il est vrai que je garde des registres," admit-elle.

"N'est-ce pas magnifique!" s'écria Ombrage, comme si rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que cette parcelle d'information prévisible. "Bien, maintenant, Irma, quand pouvez-vous les envoyer à mon bureau?"

Son dos se raidit comme une règle. "Excusez-moi?"

"Je _suis_ la Grande Inquisitrice," dit Ombrage.

Comme si quelqu'un pouvait oublier.

"J'ai besoin de ces registres, ma chère. Et je suis sure que ça ne posera aucun problème de les transférer, n'est-ce pas?"

Madame Pince sentit sa bouche se plier en un sourire qui se gardait à peine d'être une grimace. "Non," dit-elle. "Pas le moindre problème. Juste un moment, je vous prie." Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers son bureau, ses talons tapant vivement sur le plancher de pierre. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle avec un claquement sec.

À l'arrière de son bureau se tenait une énorme armoire, noir d'âge. C'était une pièce extraordinairement belle, et elle contenait en effet les détails de chaque transaction faite dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard par des sorciers et sorcières encore vivants.

Ombrage était, comme elle l'avait dit, la Grande Inquisitrice. Et dans son… Inquisition, elle pourrait certainement utiliser ces registres d'élèves. En effet, grâce au décrets du Ministère, elle avait droit à ces registres, et à toute autre information dont elle décidait qu'elle avait besoin.

Madame Pince savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle ne l'aimait pas, mais elle le savait.

Bougeant vivement, elle nettoya le haut de l'armoire des objets variés de son travail. Timbres en extra, restes de chaînes, et quelques cartes d'emprunts furent déplacées jusqu'à son tiroir du bas. Avec un rapide _Wingardium Leviosa_, elle déplaça une étagère pleine de nouveaux livres attendant de se faire enchanter de l'autre côté de son bureau, et mit un rapide Charme du Bouclier autour, juste au cas ou. Elle regarda sous l'armoire pour être sûre qu'aucun livres n'y avait été jeté. Pas qu'elle le ferait elle-même, mais on ne savait jamais, spécialement avec certains de ces élèves en retenu.

Très franchement,ça ne _concernait_ pasce petit crapaud énervant d'Ombrage qui lisait quoi.

"_Incendio!_"

FWOOSH.

Elle croisa les bras et se tint devant le brasier quelques instants, l'écoutant craquer. Ses cheveux et ses sourcils frisèrent légèrement.

Après un petit moment, elle souleva sa baguette de nouveau. "_Exstinguo!"_

Les flammes s'éteignirent aussitôt. Toussant légèrement, Madame Pince observa son travail.

Une coquille vide d'armoire se tenait là où des bibliothécaires de Poudlard avaient tenu des registres pendant un millier d'années. Il garda sa forme pour un moment seulement avant qu'il s'effondre sur lui-même, créant un nuage de cendres et de fumée. Il y avait une marque de brûlure sur le mur et une autre sur le plafond longue de cinq pieds. Elle devrait en parler à Argus pour qu'il s'en occupe--redoutable petit homme, mais il était un génie pour enlever des substances mystérieuses de la pierre. De simples cendres, même avec les résidus de l'enchantement sur cette armoire, ne devraient présenter aucun problème.

Elle hocha la tête pour elle-même, satisfaite. Le culot de cette femme, lui dire quoi faire dans _sa_ bibliothèque.

Elle ouvrit une fenêtre pour l'aération, et revint à l'avant, fermant la porte avec soin pour que la fumée ne s'échappe pas dans la bibliothèque principale.

"Mon Dieu, Irma!"

Madame Pince essaya de peindre une expression de regret sur son visage. "Dolores, je suis désolée, mais un incident des plus regrettables est arrivé. Quelqu'un--Peeves, je crois bien--a allumé un feu dans les registres." Elle étendit ses mains devant elle dans un geste inutile. "Certains des papiers étaient très vieux. Ça s'est enflammé comme une vieille étable."

Les yeux d'Ombrage devinrent subitement durs et noirs. "Oh, vraiment?"

"Oui. Terrible. J'ai été capable d'empêcher le feu de se répandre, mais les registres sont complètement détruits. Je suis _si_ désolée."

"Pouvez-vous les recréer?"

"Pour l'amour du ciel, non, j'ai assez à faire." Elle prit un plumeau et épousseta un peu de poussière loin du catalogue de cartes.

"Mais ma chère, comment allez-vous savoir lorsqu'un livre est en retard?"

Madame Pince eut un sourire désagréable. "Oh, les étudiants le sauront." Elle prit une copie du _Monstrueux Livre des Monstres_ qui venait d'être rapporter, et défit les noeuds sur les cordes qui le gardait fermé. Le livre trembla à son contact, et elle le flatta distraitement. Merlin seul savait ce que ce petit païen lui avait fait. "Désolée de n'avoir pas put vous aider, Dolores."

Les lèvres d'Ombrage se serrèrent. "Bien sûr, je comprends," dit-elle avec une voix douce comme de la mélasse empoisonnée. "Complètement hors de votre contrôle, ma chère, complètement. Acceptez mes sympathies." Elle regarda la bibliothèque. "Tout de même, je crois que je devrais jeter un regard à votre collection."

"Comme vous voulez." Elle remua son plumeau dans la direction des piles de livres.

"Oh, pas _maintenant._ Je n'ai simplement pas le temps _maintenant._ Mais vous pouvez avoir tout ça de près pour moi à l'aube demain."

"Oh, je peux, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui, ça devrait vous prendre la journée entière."

"Je vois." Madame Pince lui donna un sourire crispé. "À l'aube alors, Dolores. Je suis sûre que vous devez être quelque part."

Il n'y avait plus rien qu'Ombrage ne puisse faire après cela sauf de s'éclipser, s'arrêtant seulement une fois pour donner une retenue à un étudiant pour avoir lancer une boulette de parchemin à l'arrière de sa tète.

Madame Pince la regarda partir, les lèvres serrées. L'Aube en effet.

Elle se retourna et trouva les jumeaux Weasley la fixant de l'autre côté de son bureau. "Vous voulez quelque chose?" demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

Mais leurs visages étaient admiratifs. "Se prosterner à vos pieds, m'dame," dit celui de gauche.

"C'était… stupéfiant," dit l'autre, secouant sa tête rousse.

"Tout ce temps."

"On ne savait pas."

Elle épousseta doucement. "Je suis sûre que je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez."

Le premier posa un doigt le long de son nez. "Nous n'en soufflerons pas mot, m'dame." Et il eut l'audace de lui faire un clin d'oeil.

"Est-ce qu'on peut--faire quelque chose pour vous?" dit l'autre.

"N'importe quoi."

"Nommez-le."

"Classer votre catalogue en ordre alphabétique."

"Secouer quelques Serpentards pour leurs retards."

"Polir des chaînes dans la Réserve."

"N'importe quoi."

Elle les surveilla. "Pouvez-vous faire un Charme Ignifuge sur des objets inanimés?"

Ils clignèrent des yeux et se regardèrent. "Je crois que oui," dit le premier.

"Bien. Vous pouvez commencer avec les A." Madame Pince regarda sa bibliothèque, les yeux plissés. Elle était bibliothécaire depuis plusieurs années, et elle pouvait lire les signes. "Je sais dans quelle direction tout ceci se dirige."


End file.
